


Twin Hearts

by ballroomlore



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballroomlore/pseuds/ballroomlore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two newbies of Beacon Hills band together to navigate the crazy world of high school and the supernatural together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twin Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiny_white_hats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_white_hats/gifts).



> Who better to lift your spirits and make you laugh than a best friend? The two newbies of Beacon Hills band together to navigate the crazy world of high school and the supernatural together; through thick and thin, ups and downs, and inside outs. Boys will come and go, powers will weaken and strengthen, but the only person who will never let you down is the twin heart of a best friend that beats to the same drum as your own. The Coyote and the Kitsune form their own pack of friendship and love.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=23gxrph)

Listen Here: http://grooveshark.com/#!/playlist/Twin+Hearts/100706197

Twin Hearts

Who better to lift your spirits and make you laugh than a best friend? The two newbies of Beacon Hills band together to navigate the crazy world of high school and the supernatural together; through thick and thin, ups and downs, and inside outs. Boys will come and go, powers will weaken and strengthen, but the only person who will never let you down is the twin heart of a best friend that beats to the same drum as your own. The Coyote and the Kitsune form their own pack of friendship and love. 

1\. L.O.V.E. - Ashlee Simpson  
2\. Girl Friend - Nicki Minaj  
3\. Run the World (Girls) - Beyonce  
4\. Me and My Girls - Fifth Harmony  
5\. Warrior - Ke$ha  
6\. Put Your Records On - Corinne Bailey Rae  
7\. Show Stopper - Danity Kane  
8\. ***Flawless (Remix) - Beyonce ft. Nicki Minaj  
9\. I'll Stand By You - Girls Aloud  
10\. Oath - Cher Lloyd ft. Becky G


End file.
